The Ultimate Hero
by randomguy77
Summary: Henry never thought he has what it takes to be a hero, he guess he thought wrong. He was gonna change his past. He was gonna set the world right.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I also deleted some stories, most of them will be rebooted, don't worry! Anyway, this is a new story of mine I would like to call: Utimate Hero**

 **Sorry for any grammar errors lol!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, or any of it's characters! All I own is my OC's! Enjoy!**

Henry opened the door to his new job at Davenport Industries.

Man, how the hell did I even get this job, He thought.

Henry sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He looked at his reflection.

"I didn't even go to college. What makes me half as smart as any of the guys and girls that work here?" Henry asked himself.

Henry always questioned himself about how he got his job here at Davenport Industries. Maybe it's because he knows the owner's step-son, Leo Dooley.

"And to think I turned 17 almost two years ago afraid if I was gonna get a job or not," Henry chuckled to himself.

So here he was working as Network Secruity. Henry felt like he knew about every major project going on at Davenport Industries. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Henry picked up the phone immediately and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!"

"Tim?" Henry asked shocked to hear from his friend from high school for the first time in months.

"Yeah it's me man! I was wondering if you could do me a favor and meet me when you are at your break. I have something important to tell you, man," Tim said quickly.

"Ok, see you then, buddy" Henry said and then hung up.

That was strange. What would his best buddy want to tell him? Why did he want to meet up with him? He sounded like he was in a hurry. Could his best friend be in trouble?!

That's impossible! Tim was obviously the stronger one, one month younger, but always did football. Why would he need his help? His help of all people! Why not, call the Elite Force instead?! It made no sense! Whatever it was though, he was gonna get to the bottom of it. But first Henry had to tend to the security. He was not gonna make Donald Davenport regret hiring him.

Douglas Davenport was getting worried. He and Donnie hadn't heard from Chase or Bree since they went out on their recent mission with Elite Force. It had been a day or two since they last heard from them. It was a simple gas leak.

"Have you found them yet?!" Donnie came up to me and asked.

"No! I have looked everywhere, Donnie, and I can't find a single trace of them," Douglas exclaimed.

"We gotta keep looking!" Donald said," We can't lose hope! I know they are out there! We have to find them!"

"I know Donnie," Douglas said as he continued searching.

Henry had finally gotten off of work. He was heading towards the location Tim texted him when he stopped.

It was an alley way, He thought,

Tim is in trouble. He went through the dark alley to be met with an unconscious Tim and another man, who looked like he was a teenager. The teen raised his eyebrows wide when he saw Henry.

"Well if it isn't the man if the hour," The teen exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!" Henry asked with anger evident in his voice.

"The name's Marcus Davenport and I want you show my good old Uncle Davenport something," The teen, now named "Marcus" said as he took out some pictures out of his pockets.

"Why me of all people?" Henry asked taking the pictures.

"Because I want his new buddy to break him some joyful news that will make him so happy!" Marcus laughed.

"Welllll when we meet again!" Marcus said and then super sped away taking Tim with him.

What the hell did this guy want with Tim?! How does he know Davenport?! Why would these pictures make him happy. He then turns the pictures over and looks at them.

What Henry saw was horrifying. It was Bree, Chase, and three other young adults. Two boys and one girl. They were all stabbed to death, blood all over their bodies _ **,**_ skull snapped. How would Mr. Davenport find this worth having a smile on his face. Henry didn't see that happening. All he could see was the horror on Mr. Davenport's face if he showed him this. What on earth was Henry gonna do?! And to think he always wanted to be a hero. He needed help! Henry was gonna go to the Bionic Academy.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Ultimate Hero! Hope you guys liked it and you can maybe leave some reviews!**


End file.
